Oracle of The Forest
by PipSqueaker-san
Summary: Set during the four years when Naruto was training with Jiraiya. The Akatsuki, gets a visit from a mysterious woman dubbed as the Legendary Oracle. Who had also disappeared after the death of Uchiha Madara. What connection does she have with the former Uchiha Leader and the group of S-Class Criminals? Don't forget the part about searching for 7 more FEMALE members. *Parings inside.
1. The Legendary Oracle

Disclaimer: Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I am merely a fan with big dreams... and lots of Oc's hehe.

Parings: (Main) MadaraxOc, PeinxKonan, Tobi/ObitoxOc, ZetsuxOc, SasorixOc, DeidaraxOc, ItachixOc, KisamexOc, HidanxOc, KakuzuxOc.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fortune Teller "Leader-sama, we've brought her."

Pein looked over his shoulder from the rain and ran his eyes over the three figures before stopping at one in particular. His eyes widened.

"Zetsu, Tobi. You may leave." The two members left quietly knowing their leader would tell them soon. After making sure they left Pein hastily got on his knees with his head bent down.

"Forgive me Lady Chimori, my subordinates never told me it was you who entered Ame."

"It's perfectly fine, I trespassed either way. Stand up, Pein." The mysterious women put her hands on each side of his shoulders pulling him up.

"What are you doing here, if I may ask Chimori-sama?"

"I had received a vision. It told me to help you, Pein. Even though I never approved of your goals in making this organization, I cannot refuse an order of Fate." Chimori replied sternly. "Take me to see all of your members."

"Right now? It well take at least three days walking please allow me to call one of my members to transport us faster." Pein suggested quickly.

"Very well, bring Konan into I have some news for her." Chimori gathered up her floor length kimono and walked gracefully across the room before settling down on a couch.

"Lady Chimori." A blue haired women busted through the doors and laid eyes on the figure in the dark room. "You summoned my presence?"

"Come closer Konan." The figured beckoned. "I bring wonderful news for you."

"Chimori-sama?" Konan cautiously sat down across from the mysterious woman. "What is it?"

"Very soon you will receive new members to your organization. More women actually, I haven't seen anymore visions on who they are but there will be a lot."

"...will-"

"Don't worry Konan, Pein already has you by his side." Chimori smiled in the dark, setting her hand on top of the younger's own. "Now how about we go out, I think our ride is here."

With a nod Konan led the elder woman up to where Pein stood talking with a blonde man and a shorter one by his side.

"Lady Chimori, these are two of my members Deidara and Sasori."

"Hey, un." The blonde man greeted while the small one only grunted. Deidara leaned forward trying to get a glimpse at the face hidden by the hood of the cloak.

"A pleasure to meet you, Deidara, Sasori." Chimori bowed her head. "I am the Oracle of the Forest."

"So kinda like a hermit fortune-teller, un?" Deidara asked smugly.

"Do I look like a hermit fool?" The figure gestured to the flowing clean silk that adorned her body. "If I'm a hermit I would have thought you a little girl. Seeing how long and nice your hair is kept."

"Hmph." Deidara huffed causing the orange haired leader to bonk him on the head. "The birds are ready."

Chimori looked over the two giant clay birds silently before turning towards Pein.

"I actually prefer to fly on my own, Pein. No offense Deidara but I simply can not handle any movement like wings."

"How are you going to fly then? Last time I checked you didn't have wings." Konan recalled.

"Watch," Chimori reached into her left sleeve of her kimono and pulled out a small snake and set it on the ground in front of her. "Chihebi. Change." With a poof of smoke the small index finger length snake was gone and in its place was a snake half the size of Manda.

"Snakes can't fly, un." Deidara commented, boarding the bird with his impatient partner.

Chimori just ignored him, still silent, and sat in the base just below the head. The snake then slithered up into the air where clouds suddenly appeared under its body, creating a makeshift ground.

"Let's go , Deidara." Pein called out as he helped Konan on the clay bird and adjusted himself at the front.

They took off with Pein leading in the middle with Deidara and Chimori flying on the sides.

In a moment's time they arrived at a secluded cave. Landing softly the three flight gifted creatures disappeared leaving only clouds in their places.

"This is where our entrance is, I hope you can remember this area Chimori-sama." Pein waved his hand for them to come in after the boulder blocking the entrance was removed. "Come."

Once inside they walked down a narrow cave like tunnel to a single door. The door opened up to a living room full of men. A sliver haired man and a blue skinned man were playing a video game, a guy with a mask was betting on who was gonna win with a dark-haired man. A Venus fly trap like man was sitting in a corner appearing to have been talking to himself. Lastly a grown man ran around the room with an orange mask holding a lollipop.

"Alright, who gave Tobi candy, un?" Deidara stepped forward and yanked the boy like man by the neck of his cloak. "Yah!" All fingers pointed to the sliver haired man.

"What the fuck guys?!" The sliver haired man stood up throwing the remote down. "How the fuck was I suppose to he was gonna get even more fucking annoying?!"

"Hidan! That remote costs $35 on its own!" The masked man growled.

"Shut up you money-fucker!"

"Hidan, your language." The dark-haired man noted.

"Oh my fucking bad. What I meant to say was, please be quiet you money fucker!" Hidan shouted even louder."You fucking satisfied now, Uchi-dick!?"

The blue man burst into a laughing fit on the ground as the 'Uchi-dick''s eye had twitched. "Aw man, Hidan buddy. You're in for it now."

"Let's get him." The masked man growled and with that both the two men tackled Hidan to the ground in a tumbling fight.

"ENOUGH!" Pein's voice broke through halting everything. "Can't you see we have a guest?" Tapping his foot he waited for each member to straighten up.

"Who the fuck is the new bitch?" Hidan asked finally noticing the cloaked figure. "Where's her face?"

"Hidan." Pein glared but continued on. "This is my old sensei Chimori-sama. You will treat her with the respect she deserves."

"Well what does she have in order for her to earn my respect?" The blue haired man asked.

"I am Chimori, " She finally spoke herself. " Oracle of the Forest. I'm sure one of you at least heard of me?"

"_The_ Oracle Chimori?" The masked man questioned. "Last I heard you disappeared since the death of Uchiha Madara."

"I had went into hiding, ever since." Chimori answer and noted the confusion in his bright green eyes." My powers needed replenishing and the prophecy had told me when I receive a certain vision I am able to make myself seen again."

"What does your 'vision' have to do with us?" Itachi spoke up still not believing the story.

"This organization won't survive without more members." Chimori answered simply.

"Are you saying we're all fucking weak?!" Hidan grab his scythe. "You wanna see weak?!" He began to charge but was stopped by Itachi and Kakuzu holding each of his arms back.

"Hidan." Pein glared. "You didn't even let her finish. Go on Lady Chimori."

"I never said you men or Konan were weak. You just need to add members before going forward with your goals." Chimori spoke softly. "My vision showed me 10 women. Each very different yet very similar. All these women are destined to become apart of the Akatsuki."

"More women would just hold us back." Deidara scoffed with a grunt of agreement from Sasori and Itachi.

"Pein introduce me to your members." Chimori ignored the blonde. "Then show me my room, I need to retire. Tomorrow we all go to find the new members."

"Very well." Pein agreed before motioning to all the members to step forward.

"Zetsu, is my name." The white side started while the black one trailed off. " I hope you taste better than you look..."

"Tobi is a good boy! A really good boy!" Tobi got ready to glomp Chimori but failed as she stepped to the side. "Owie..."

"Kakuzu." The mask man whispered the last part. "Your money is safer with me."

"The name's Hidan bitch. Learn it live it."

"It's learn it, love it, for that situation idiot." The dark-haired man turned to face Chimori. "Uchiha Itachi."

"Hoshigaki Kisame. Remember it." The blue man smiled showing off his razor teeth.

"Akasuna no Sasori."

"You already know, Deidara, un." Deidara huffed but then smiled. "Since you know our faces and names shouldn't we see yours un?"

"Deidara, don't be rude." Pein defended.

"Well I guess it's fair enough." Chimori pondered. "But I warn you there isn't much to see." Chimori slowly reach for the hood.

"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" Tobi jumped up and down. "TOBI WANTS TO SEE WHAT THE LADY LOOKS LIKE!"

Chimori slowed lowered the hood to reveal...a veil covered head. Everyone in the room sweat dropped except for the now hoodless figure.

" What the fuck? We want to see your whole face!" Hidan shouted at the end.

"You will soon. I promise but I can't take the veil off just yet."

"Why? You got wrinkles? Bad acne scars or something?" Hidan pressed on. "A nasty scar?! OH ARE YOU LIKE SUPER DUPER OLD AND SHIT?!"

Everyone looked at Chimori wondering the same. She simply answer.

"A women never tells."

"Follow me Lady Chimori, I'll show you to your room now." Pein ushered. "Everyone is dismissed, but I recommend you all pack up for tomorrows journey."

"Hai Leader-sama!" Tobi exclaimed as they all left to their rooms some people *cough*Hidan*cough*Deidara*cough* grumbling.

"Thank you Pein. You may go I don't need anything for now." Chimori motioned for the man to leave. "Ah. Never thought I'd be _this_ exhausted...is babysitting my mission for now Kami?"

* * *

Chapter 1, fin.

A/N: Hiya! This is my very first story! I really hope you enjoy this and if not feel free to tell me so, I really am just a rookie in the arts of FanFiction Writing hehe. Please take good care of me, sempais! Reviewing is optional but it is appreciated ^.~ chuu~ Until next time, ja ne.


	2. The Lotus Flower and the Apprentice

Chapter 2: The Forest and the Apprentice

Birds chirped happily as the morning star had just begun to rise and the moonlight disappearing. Though throughout the peaceful morning some criminals grumble and stumbled around the dense forest still half asleep.

"Ugh, when the fuck do we take our break!?"

"Hidan...We left the base only five minutes ago." Itachi answered slowly.

"So?! I'm fucking tired! We got up at five in the morning!" The grumpy man huffed, "Why do we have to leave so fucking early? Even Tobi is still sleeping!" Hidan pointed to the figure that walked into a tree and fell down still in a deep slumber.

"We have to leave early because it takes a while to get to The Forest of Fate and it's dangerous to travel there at night." Chimori answered. "I'm not saying it's dangerous for you all but there are things you do not want to run into while you're in that forest at night. We can rest in an hour."

"Oh Jashin, I beg you save my fucking ass." Hidan mumbled

"What are we, a bunch of criminals, going to do in 'The Forest of Fate", un?" Deidara finger quoted.

"I received a vision last night; we have to find my apprentice and a lotus flower."

"A lotus flower?" Konan asked the question everyone else wanted to know.

"Yes. You will see what I mean when we get there, now move along, time is of the essence."

Everyone settled down after that, pulling their tired bodies to move as the sun had begun to rise high and higher above them. A couple of hours later the group arrives at the opening of the forest.

"We made it to the opening." Chimori announced lighting up the faces of Hidan and Deidara. "Now we just have to get to the middle of the forest." The faces slumped again. Chimori began to lead the way

"Ughhh! How much longer un?!" Deidara groaned out. "I'm tired of walking already."

"Just half an hour more-"

"Chimori-sama! Chimori-sama!" A squeaky voice cut her off.

"Who's there?!" Kisame snarled with Itachi behind him the sharingan spinning.

"Kari is over silly pants! Kekeke," the voice chuckled. "Over here, over here!"

"Kari, aren't you supposed to be with Meiko?" Chimori asked the little monkey the came running out of the bush.

"Meiko-nee said Chimori-sama's presence in the forest and sent Kari here to take you to her!"

"Has she ever stepped out of the hut since I left?"

"Uh...nope!" Kari hesitated before finishing. "Meiko-nee was on it the entire time!"

"Hn." Chimori narrowed her eyes. "Take us to her."

"H-hai, Chimori-sama." Kari here nodded vigorously and proceeded to swing from tree to tree, leading the group deeper into the forest.

They soon entered the middle of the forest where a tiny hut sat. Chimori ducked her head through the animal skinned curtain that was used as a door. She came out as fast as she went in.

"She's not here,"

"What?! Meiko-nee said for Kari to take you here once Kari here found you!"

"Where's is that old man?" Chimori ignored the panicking monkey and searched the forest with her eyes. "Chihebi."

A loud poof came and out slithered the giant snake. It raised its head towards Chimori but never lifted it higher than its master.

"Go find that old man quickly." The snake carefully lowered its head and began the search. "I swear my inner peace is starting to crumble."

"Wait, un. You left your apprentice in the care of an old man and pet monkey?" Deidara lifted an eyebrow.

"The old man is a sage here in this forest; he was supposed to be supervising my apprentice in her meditation." Chimori answered.

"Meditation?" Itachi questioned next.

"Yes, she's a little to child-like for her age. It's time she matured."

"Ahh, Lady Chimori...your back already." A voice cut in. Everyone turned to see a man about 50 years old dressed in monk-like robes, with untamed shoulder length gray hair and a wooden staff holding his balance.

"Gou-sama." Chimori nodded in a greeting before cutting straight to the point. "Where has Meiko disappeared to this time?"

"I warned her that you would be coming soon but she refused to leave the waterfall." The old sage shook head slowly.

"The waterfall?" Chimori asked confused.

"She said she's rather meditate under the waterfall instead off the hut. After you left she started her meditation under it and never stepped foot of the rock."

"Thank you, Gou-sama. Let's go." Chimori lead the group towards the side of the clearing where it led to a dirt path. "She _should_ be in here."

At the end of the path was a small river pool, the water ran downstream. Upstream held a small waterfall that hid a small cave. Right under the waterfall was a young women sat lotus style with her arms on her legs, palm facing up, on a small bolder, her eyes closed in concentration. Meiko's thick heavy white kimono was soaking wet showing that she was already drenched to the bone, her mid-back dark locks cascaded down her back like its own waterfall.

"Meiko." Chimori called out. "I have returned."

The said girl slowly opened her eyes, they widen in shock before a Meiko beamed and jumped of the rock. Her actions were so fast that as soon as she step off the bolder she sunk into the deep pool of water in front of her, all traces of any gracefulness had fully disappeared.

"Come child," Chimori held out a pale hand while shaking her head in disappointment. "You will never grow up."

"Ah! Gomen, Chimori-sama I'm not a kid anymore!" The young women whined and stomped around in the water for a minute or two before finally taking a firm grip on her teacher's outstretched limb. "Oh, who are they?"

"The famous S-Ranked criminal organization; the Akatsuki." Chimori introduced nodding slightly.

"OH MY GREAT MOTHER OF JASHIN!" Meiko gasped suddenly then, did something even Itachi didn't see coming, she glomped the closer member next to her. Who had happened to be the poor orange-masked clad child-like man himself. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS _THE _ AKATSUKI!"

"HELP, HELP HEEELP MEEE! GET HER OFF GET HER OFF!" Tobi panicked from under the petite and wet body, where he could feel _everything_… Deidara and Hidan began rolling on the floor in laughter as the other members smirked at Tobi; he was finally getting a taste of his own medicine for once.

"Meiko that is very un-lady like." Chimori started. The girl immediately jumped off the man knowing very well that a long lecture might come out of her teacher's hidden lips.

"Heh, how about we get back to business then eh?" Meiko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Hello! I'm Meiko, star pupil of the Legendary Oracle and the best apprentice ever!"

The members went through a quick introduction and then started to head back into the main clearing for quieter place to discuss things, with Meiko clinging onto Tobi the whole way. Chimori smirked from behind her black veil at the sight of the two of them skipping happily. Once back in the clearing they all settled into a large circle facing the Oracle herself, who had already started explaining the situation to her apprentice.

"Now that you know why they are here, I need to ask you something Meiko." Chimori stated and went on without letting the girl respond. "How are the lotus flowers coming along?"

"I think she's due to come out pretty soon, I was going to check on her today if..." Meiko suddenly let go of the Tobi's arm, looking around before freezing her head tilted in concentration. "I swear I can _feel_ her calling me."

"Meiko-chan?" Tobi voiced his curiosity.

"SHE'S COMING!" Meiko jumped up and ran right back to the waterfall and dashed into the cave everyone following right behind. The interior of the cave was a sight beyond heaven; the walls and ceiling were glowing with the colors of the clear light blue water, the innocent pink of the thousands of lotus buds floating in it and the green of their large leaves. In the center of the cave was a massive lotus bud the size matching half of Deidara's clay bird. Meiko calmly walked towards the center the lotus flowers all aiding her by making a bridge with their leaves, the young woman paid no attention to the moving flowers and the gaping criminals. Chimori only watched silently from her place in front of the lotus path.

Once Meiko had reached the giant lotus the tight bud of soft pink petals began to slowly unfold, and on the yellow center of the flower curled up in a ball with a naked girl, her waist black as night waist length hair acting like a curtain to shield her body. Knees tucked in the folds of her arms and a head nicely tucked in like a flower bud herself, the girl slowly began to raise her head. Deep brown orbs meet yellow ones as she caught the gaze of a certain plant-like man, her pink-tainted lips curled into a shy smile breaking the gaze to find Meiko standing in front of the flower, holding a small golden chest out.

"Welcome to the world, Hanako-hime." Meiko smiled warmly, "We've been waiting a long time, I'm Meiko but you can call me Nee-chan, okay?"

Chimori smiled softly at the care in Meiko's words and started to leave the cave ushering the missing-nins out with her to give the new 'sisters' some privacy.

* * *

A/N: YAY! I finally written and posted chapter 2! Though I got no reviews last time...but since this is a fairy new story I hope to see more views and reviewing just in case, or I might not EVER continue this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Yeah yeah I suck at writing but my story line is at least good right? RIGHT?! Just kidding...I'll stop being annoying now...but please Read and Review! Ja ne!


End file.
